For You
by Night-Dreamer4
Summary: A sequel to time and time again, Phil comes back to the present, 7 years later and falls in love with Keely all over again
1. Chapter 1: 7 years later

FOR YOU…

Because of all the requests I got for a sequel of time and time again, I decided to write a sequel so here it is thank you to all who requested I write a sequel because I think this is going to be really good.

Chapter 1: 7 years later

7 years had passed by quickly and Keely Tesslow was standing at the podium of Pickford University about to make a speech for the whole class, but what still confused her was why was she picked? She didn't worry too much about that, she took the piece of paper in her hand and went up to the podium and said:

"_Friends, parents, and classmates_

_Thank you all for coming to the Pickford University college graduation, I am sure all of the parents are proud of their children, and all of the students are glad to just make it through the year in one piece"_

She got a few of her fellow students begin to laugh a bit, but she went on saying:

"_We all know that no matter how old we are we will always be learning, in fact one of the first things I learned was friendship and I am sure you all know about that, but when all of my friends moved away you begin to realize how important it is to you and to your friends, it is just like education to keep it strong you have to be dedicated and you have to have patience. Friendship, like schoolwork you won't understand the first second you learn about it, it takes time and patience to do it right."_

Keely knew that she was boring people wand she hadn't even gotten through the first page of her speech.

"Let me just wrap this up_…_

Friends are very important in a lifetime so is education but if you had to weigh them even though school is important friendship is always better, so fellow graduates have fun with the rest of your life but don't forget what you learned or about your friends you made here,

_Thank you."_

Keely breathed in a deep breath; it was finally over, school, and her speech but the only thing that still bothered her was, not knowing how Phil was doing.

Meanwhile…in the year 2128, Phil Diffy sat on the couch of Madison's house for their date, he was hoping that this time he would be able to propose to her, because last time he didn't have a chance. He had forgotten about Keely as the years passed on, but Pim and Tess never did.

"Pim he shouldn't be dating my sister, my sister is engaged!" Tess whispered to Pim in the other room.

"To who?" Pim asked

"I don't know this idiot named Ralph" Tess said.

"Well I won't stand for this we have to get Phil to remember Keely and want to go back to her!" Pim said demandingly.

Tess nodded, even though the two of them were 19, they acted a lot like they did when they were younger.

"Hello Phil" Madison's voice came.

"Madison…"Phil said graciously.

"Phil there is something I have to tell you" Madison said in a tone lower than her usual tone.

"What Madison? What's wrong?" Phil asked nervously.

"Phil, I do love you and all but I'm engaged now to Ralph Chancy" Madison said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh" Phil said disappointed.

"Phil don't take it the wrong way, I want you to be there for me for my wedding" Madison said

"No thanks" Phil said as he began to leave.

"What did you say?" Madison asked as soon as she heard him say that.

"I said I don't want to go to your wedding. Why would I want to go to my ex girlfriends wedding to see her marry another man. Good-bye Madison." Phil said as he left.

In the other room Pim and Tess heard every word and Tess nodded to Pim,

"Pim, I think it's time we remind Phil about Keely" Tess said.


	2. Chapter 2: Who's Keely?

Chapter 2: Who's Keely?

As soon as Madison left the room for a date with her fiancé, Tess walked into the room, it was a plan that both of them thought of because they both knew that Phil would never talk to Pim about his problems.

"Hey Phil" Tess said loudly distracting Phil from his thoughts.

"Oh hey Tess…" Phil said a little quietly.

"So my sister let you down?" Tess asked

"Yeah, I mean I like your sister and I wanted to marry her but she…well she…" Phil began.

"Let me guess she broke your heart in two" Tess said sarcastically.

"Yes how did you know?" Phil asked

"Before and even during the time that my sister was dating you I heard that everyday." Tess said.

Phil's face had a puzzled expression on it, and Tess knew she had to explain that through more.

"You see, my sister is the kind of girl who would two-time any guy because that's just her idiotic personality. So every time she broke up with a boy, the guy was dumb enough to come to the house while my mom was spraying dinner and say to me 'Your sister whom I love more than anything broke my heart' at first I felt sorry for the guys, but after 10 guys I was getting annoyed, and when I met you I had a feeling that your relationship would last and you would marry, but I probably thought that because I wanted Pim for a family member. I was a little upset to find out that y sister was two-timing you, but don't worry Phil my sister's really dumb and she will hate her decision in the future, and besides even though you still don't have my sister, you still have Keely." Tess said forcing a smile.

"Who's Keely?" Phil asked with the same puzzled expression on his face he had on before Tess explained everything.

Tess looked surprised at first but then she realized that she knew how to work this out, better.

"Keely is a girl from the year 2005 you met and became best friends, and after about a month you both fell in love, but then you left her time and came back to ours" Tess said quickly.

"Ok so Keely is a girl from the past?" Phil asked trying to understand.

"Your girlfriend from the past…"Pim added.

"I can't believe I don't remember her," Phil said.

"Phil it isn't your fault it's my stupid sister's fault!" Tess yelled hoping that Madison would hear her.

"I think I remember her, she had blonde hair, and grayish-blue eyes, she was always laughing and her best friends were Tia and Via." Phil said as he remembered back to when he was in the year 2005.

"Good now all we have to do is get you back that time period and get Keely to remember you." Pim said unexcitedly.

"She probably won't remember me, she probably has had 20 boyfriends and is married by now" Phil said with a sigh.

"We won't know unless we find out" Pim said as she and Tess began to pull Phil out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: A job and a boyfriend

Sorry it's taken so long guys…I've been pretty busy.

Chapter 3: A job and a new boyfriend

Keely sat on the couch in her mother's house about a week or two after graduation, she just sat there thinking about her life, her future, her dreams, she knew that Phil had left awhile ago but just couldn't grasp the thought of that. It seemed as if he was still there talking to her, but no he wasn't. Now all she could do is wait for a news studio to call her and tell her she got the job, she had already sent out many applications a week ago, but not a single call from any of them…yet.

"Keely what are you doing here?" Keely's mother asked as she came into the living room.

"Watching my life go by…" Keely said quietly.

"Keely you should be out there looking for a job to keep you busy until a news station calls you." Her mother said.

"Why should I do that?" Keely asked

"Because Keely, you can't just expect to spend your whole life here in this house, with the money you make you should buy a house and meet a man…come to think of it I think that Ricky is single still." Her mother said.

"Ricky? Ricky Parsent?" Keely asked

"Yes Ricky Parsent what's the matter with him?" her mother asked

Keely ignored her mother's last comment and asked

"The same Ricky Parsent that lives across the street and has a new girlfriend every night?"

"Yes that's the one…now why don't you go and talk to him?" her mother asked as she helped Keely get up and pushed her out the door.

Keely didn't bother argue, she let her mother push her out the door even though she never wanted to even talk to Ricky. He was hot but all the popular girls had dibs on him first. Keely used to always consider herself popular, until Phil, Via, and Tia left, after that she felt…alone and unpopular.

She walked across the street and knocked on Ricky's door, he immediately opened it and smiled as he saw Keely.

"Keely Tessslow…I knew you would be stopping by one of these days…" Ricky said.

Keely didn't want to do this but her mother was practically begging her to do it, and she hated letting her mother down. She took a deep breath and said

"I came here for a date…"

Ricky smiled.

"Keely Tesslow…my new girlfriend" He said.

Keely tried to smile but couldn't, there was just something about him she didn't like. Luckily before she could say anything else her mom yelled

"Keely the new TV broadcasting news station wants you to be the head reporter!"

Keely screamed.

"This is amazing my lifelong dream come true!" She said loudly.

"Keely you must be very happy, you got a boyfriend and a job all in one day…congratulations" Ricky said.

Keely urged herself to tell him she isn't his girlfriend but then it hit her, she had to be her mother wanted her to be, even if she didn't want to she had a feeling she should date him anyway.


End file.
